Premier Noël
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Bobby doit garder les deux frères Winchester alors âgés de 9 et 5 ans. En cette belle journée, il prend la décision de fêter dignement Noël pour faire plaisir aux deux enfants. Est-ce que ce sera le cas ? Mimi tout plein .


Bonjour à tous,

ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de fics XD je sais... le travail à l'université est beaucoup plus dur et demande plus de temps que prévu.

Donc, en cette belle journée de Noël, j'ai décidé de mettre cet OS.

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu, les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ô rage, Ô desespoir...

Comme vous l'aurait compris, j'évoque le premier vrai Noël de l'un de nos frères ... Mais lequel exactement ? ^^

Lisez et vous verrez de vous-même.

En attendant, bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël Oh oh oh

* * *

**Premier Noël**

Les flocons de neige tombaient un peu partout aux Etats-Unis mais plus particulièrement, dans le Dakota du Sud, où vivait un homme proche de la quarantaine, répondant au nom de Bobby Singer. Il portait une tenue de garagiste, généralement, et une casquette. Il arborait un air sévère bien souvent mais il n'était pas du tout comme cela. Au contraire, il possédait un grand cœur, notamment envers les enfants de son ami, John Winchester. Tout comme ce dernier, il était un chasseur. Oh pas comme n'importe quel humain. Non, eux, leur boulot était de chasser des créatures surnaturelles telles que les loups garous, les wendigos, les démons, les esprits et pleins d'autres encore inconnues pour nous.

La demeure de Bobby était entourée de monticules de voitures, plus ou moins détruites. Elle était un peu éloignée de la ville, permettant ainsi de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son vrai travail. D'habitude, la maison était calme. Seuls, les bruits de pas de Bobby résonnaient à l'intérieur. Enfin, normalement, car cela faisait exactement deux jours que les enfants de John étaient là.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Dean. C'était un petit gamin âgé de neuf ans, brun aux yeux verts. Il était passionné de voitures, d'après ce qu'avait pu observer Bobby, et s'intéressant déjà à la chasse.

Le second était Sam, plus communément appelé Sammy pour les intimes. C'était un bonhomme de cinq ans, châtains aux yeux bleus, et malgré son jeune âge, il était un peu trop curieux du monde qu'il l'entourait. Alors que Dean était déjà au courant des activités de leur père, ce n'était pas le cas de Sam. En effet, l'aîné faisait tout pour garder le plus longtemps possible son jeune frère dans l'innocence. C'était sa doctrine : « Toujours protéger Sammy. ». Doctrine qui était en partie due à John qui n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter.

Alors que Bobby était en train de lire tranquillement sur son bureau, une petite voix résonna.

« Oncle Bobby ? »

L'appelé releva la tête pour apercevoir la frimousse du dernier des Winchester. L'aîné n'était pas dans les parages, chose rare.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

-Je peux aller jouer dehors ? »

Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre pour voir la neige tomber abondamment. Une bonne couche de neige s'était déjà formée. C'était donc logique que des enfants veuillent aller jouer dehors mais Bobby ne pouvait pas accepter. Ils devaient les surveiller et n'avait pas, pour le moment, envie de jouer avec le petit, car il se doutait que Dean ne voudrait pas non plus.

« Sammy… Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu ailles jouer dehors, soupira le chasseur.

-Mais…

-Non, Sam. Je suis occupé et je ne peux pas te surveiller.

-Dean peut le faire, rétorqua le plus petit.

-Je pense que ton grand frère a autre chose à faire que de te surveiller.

-Vais lui demander. »

Et, il disparut. Bobby se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Si Dean avait hérité du physique de son père, Sam lui avait pris le caractère. Toujours têtu. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le cadet redescendre, il n'en fut rien.

_Dean a dû lui trouver une occupation._

L'homme retourna à ses bouquins.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées quand le chasseur sortit enfin de ses livres. Il se leva et se dirigea à l'étage pour savoir ce que faisaient les deux terreurs. Il les appelait ainsi mais il ne le pensait pas : Dean et Sam étaient deux enfants très sages, bien que le plus jeune faisait de temps à autre des caprices mais quoi de plus normal à son âge.

Il découvrit l'aîné couché sur le lit en train de regarder la télévision. Bobby fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ne voyait pas le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean.

-Où est ton frère ? »

L'enfant se redressa et fronça les yeux.

« Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Il est venu me demander si je voulais venir dehors et je lui ai dit non. »

Bobby partit explorer les autres pièces de l'étage mais rien. Dean faisait de même, inquiet pour son petit-frère. Ils se mirent à appeler le plus jeune mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint.

Finalement, ce fut Bobby qui le retrouva, dans le salon, en bas. Le petit s'était endormi dans le fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre. Il était penché en avant, les bras posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa tête dessus. Il avait quelques traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

Bobby se considéra alors comme un bourreau d'enfants. Sam ne voulait que jouer, c'était tout à fait normal pour un enfant de son âge. Et, lui, n'en avait eu que faire. Il prit le bonhomme dans ses bras et alla le déposer sur le canapé avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid.

« Je pensais que tu lui avais dit oui et que vous étiez en train de jouer dehors. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas inquiété…

-Dean ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

-Si. C'est mon devoir de protéger Sammy, d'essayer de le rendre heureux… »

Le plus vieux leva les yeux aux ciel. Toujours la même rengaine. Il passa une main dans les cheveux trop courts de Dean et lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Ton frère n'était pas en danger donc tu n'avais pas à le protéger. Pour ce qui est de lui rendre le sourire, on s'en occupera une fois qu'il sera debout, ok ? »

L'aîné des garçons acquiesça et sourit légèrement. Puis, il s'installa sur le canapé, près de la tête de son cadet qui vint machinalement se coller à lui. Bobby alluma la télévision et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Bobby avait fini par réveiller le plus jeune pour qu'ils puissent passer à table. Le repas s'était passé en silence, ce qui était très anormal car d'habitude, Sam en profitait pour parler sans arrêt. Seulement, il ne semblait pas enclin à le faire et demeurait silencieux, le regard fixé sur son assiette. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas, pendant que Bobby faisait la vaisselle que les choses s'arrangèrent un peu.

Il entendit dans le salon, Dean qui discutait avec son frère.

« Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je pensais que tu étais avec Bobby.

-Pas grave.

-Sam… Tu veux pas jouer à un jeu ? »

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. Dean souffla.

« Quoi alors ? Tu veux aller jouer dehors ?

-Plus envie. »

Bobby se dit que là c'était bien embêtant. C'était de sa faute si le petit ne voulait rien faire. Il se mit à chercher une idée pour le divertir.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas faire une bataille de boules de neige ?

-Non.

-Un bonhomme de neige ?

-Non.

-Là, je suis perdu, Sammy. Un coup, tu veux aller dehors et l'instant d'après, tu veux plus. »

Tentative qui se résuma à un échec puisque le cadet des Winchester se mit à pleurer doucement. Dean commença à paniquer.

« Sam… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sammy, s'il-te-plait, répond-moi. »

Mais, cela n'eut pour effet que les pleurs se fassent un peu plus forts. Bobby, qui venait de finir la vaisselle, s'approcha du plus jeune et lui prit les mains.

« Sammy ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le garçon relève la tête vers son oncle. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

« Est-ce que cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins ?

-Pou' faire quoi ? renifla-t-il.

-Il y a pleins de décorations et je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras un peu. Et puis, je pourrais faire les courses pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sam hocha la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Bobby sourit un peu plus et leur intima de se préparer pendant qu'il en faisait de même.

Dean prit la main de son petit-frère et ils montèrent les escaliers en vitesse pour se préparer. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans le truck de Bobby, prêts à partir.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la galerie marchande. Celle-ci était entièrement décorée, normal puisque dans deux jours, c'était Noël. Des guirlandes faisaient le tour de la galerie, des lumières, des statues et également, des petits ateliers espacés d'une dizaine de mètres chacun. Il y avait de tout : un atelier avec des animaux, un autre pour se maquiller, un autre encore pour jouer…

Bobby suivait les deux petits qui l'accompagnaient. Enfin, il suivait plutôt Sam qui menait la marche, en tirant sur la main de Dean pour qu'il le suive. Ils s'arrêtèrent pratiquement à tous les ateliers avant que Bobby ne déclare :

« On reprendra notre visite après, Sammy. J'aimerai faire mes courses, ok ?

-Oui, Onc' Bobby. »

L'enfant lui fit un immense sourire et Bobby lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sam prit un petit caddy, après avoir fait ses petits yeux de chiots à son oncle qui avait refusé dans un premier temps mais qui avait dû céder finalement, sous le sourire amusé de son grand frère.

Sam restait près de son aîné, comme celui-ci le lui avait formellement ordonné. Alors que Bobby s'était arrêté au rayon bricolage afin de regarder s'il n'y avait pas des affaires intéressantes, suivi de Dean qui adorait ça, Sam fixait le rayon jouet qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Des parents étaient avec leurs enfants en train de regarder les jouets et quelquefois, ils les embrassaient sur le front ou sur la joue. Sam ressentit une petite douleur à son cœur. Lui, n'avait pas de maman et son papa était il ne savait où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que le Père Noël t'amène ? demanda une maman à son fils.

-La boîte de bricolage ! s'exclama l'enfant, heureux.

-As-tu été assez sage pour qu'il t'amène ce que tu veux ? demanda le père.

-OUI ! J'ai été sage et j'ai aidé maman à faire des cookies ce matin. »

Les parents rirent devant l'enthousiasme de leur fils. Puis, la mère dit :

« Je suis sûre que tu l'auras. Le Père Noël amène toujours les cadeaux aux enfants qui sont sages. »

Sam, qui regardait la famille partir, à présent, ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi, lui, n'avait jamais eu de cadeau depuis qu'il était tout petit ? Avait-il été méchant pour ne pas mériter un cadeau ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que non. Il aidait son grand-frère à mettre la table et à ranger les affaires quand leur père leur demandait. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu de cadeau ? Est-ce qu'il en aurait un, cette année ?

Soudain, une voix retentit à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Sam regarda son grand-frère qui le fixait, inquiet. Puis, le plus jeune tendit ses bras en sa direction. Dean ne se fit pas prier et le prit dans ses bras, conformément à ses désirs. Il se mit à lui frotter le dos alors que Bobby les rejoignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua l'aîné, Sammy ? Tu nous le dis ? »

Mais, le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas leur dire maintenant. Pourtant, Bobby et Dean en décidèrent autrement.

« Hey, bonhomme, si tu nous disais ce qui n'allait pas, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait t'aider à aller mieux ? fit le chasseur, en s'accroupissant à leurs côtés. »

Sam tourna son visage vers lui. Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais il restait tout de même accroché à son aîné.

« Pourquoi le Père Noël n'amène pas de cadeau ? J'ai été trop méchant ? Et, pourquoi Papa n'est jamais là, à Noël ? »

Dean se tendit brusquement. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à ce que Sam ne sache rien à propos de Noël. Il réussissait à lui amener quelques cadeaux le jour J, même si ce n'était pas des trucs géniaux mais c'était déjà ça.

Bobby ne sut dans un premier temps quoi répondre au bonhomme. Puis, en voyant que les larmes menaçaient de recouler, il se décida à parler.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas méchant. Mais, pour que le Père Noël t'amène quelque chose, il faudrait que tu lui fasses une lettre, tu ne crois pas ?

-Une lettre ? »

Dean regarda son oncle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les enfants écrivent une lettre au Père Noël avec ce qu'ils aimeraient avoir. Comme ça, le Père Noël sait ce qu'il doit amener.

-Mais, j'en ai pas fait, moi, dit Sam en se détachant un peu des bras de son aîné.

-C'est pas grave, Sammy. On va faire un tour dans le rayon jouet et tu vas me montrer ce que tu voudrais que le Père Noël t'amène. J'écrirai la lettre au Père Noël, ce soir, ok ? »

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête. Dean lâcha son frère qui se précipita vers les jouets, abandonnant le petit caddy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Bobby ? demanda l'aîné, inquiet.

-C'est une surprise, bonhomme. »

Il ordonna à Dean de rester avec son cadet pendant qu'il allait cherchait plusieurs trucs. Il l'avertit que cela prendrait au moins, vingt bonnes minutes, et il s'éclipsa avec le petit caddy. L'enfant alla rejoindre son cadet, réfléchissant par la même occasion à ce que comptait faire son oncle.

Il se contenta de sourire et d'argumenter à chaque jouet que lui montrait Sam. Il se surprit même à en chercher un qui pourrait lui plaire, même s'il savait que jamais il ne l'aurait.

Comme prévu, vingt minutes plus tard, Bobby les rejoignit. Dean nota que son panier était vide, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Onc' Bobby, regarde, dit Sam en lui prenant la main pour l'amener là où il voulait. »

Bobby le suivit, docilement. Il s'arrêta devant le rayon de peluches. Il haussa un sourcil alors que Sam en prenait une dans ses bras. Le chasseur regarda le Panda un peu plus gros que Sam, surpris.

« Je veux ça.

-Une peluche ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête tout en tenant fermement contre lui, le panda.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? demanda le chasseur.

-Non. Je veux ça. »

Sam enfouit sa tête dans la peluche, se disant que son oncle ne voudrait jamais commander au Père Noël, Soji, sa peluche panda.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à l'aîné qui lui sourit. Le chasseur se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Ok. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je le demanderai au Père Noël. »

Un immense sourire lui répondit. Le plus vieux se tourna ensuite vers Dean.

« Et toi ? »

L'aîné haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question de son oncle.

« Tu veux quoi, toi ?

-Rien.

-De', faut que tu demandes quelque chose au Père Noël, comme ça il te l'amènera, le réprimanda Sam. »

Dean sourit à son jeune frère avant de répondre finalement.

« La dernière cassette de Metallica. »

Bobby sourit légèrement. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Bon. Et si, on partait ? Comme ça, j'aurai le temps d'envoyer la lettre au Père Noël. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et après qu'ils soient bien installés, Bobby démarra la voiture.

* * *

Dean et Sam étaient assis devant la télévision depuis un bon moment déjà. Bobby rangeait toutes les courses. Une fois fait, il revint dans le salon et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Dites, cela vous dirait de décorer la maison ? »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Décorer la maison ? Mais, pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Comme ça, le Père Noël verra la maison de loin, répondit Dean.

-Ohhh. »

Sam se leva sur canapé et sauta dessus.

« Je veux décorer la maison, je veux décorer la maison, je veux décorer la maison. »

Dean et Bobby rigolèrent. Puis, le plus âgé amena le sac qui contenait toutes les décorations. Dean envoya un sourire goguenard à son oncle, comprenant qu'il les avait achetées pendant qu'ils regardaient les jouets. Mais, il ne lui dit rien.

Bobby commença à étendre toutes les guirlandes, boules, étoiles et figurines sur le sol. Puis, il partit dans sa voiture pour revenir avec un sapin un peu plus grand que Sam. Il l'installa dans le salon, sous les cris de joie du plus jeune.

La décoration fut rude. En effet, Sam n'arrêtait pas de s'enrouler dans les guirlandes sous les yeux amusés de son aîné et de son oncle. Ils avaient même fait une course poursuite car il ne comptait pas rendre la guirlande qui devait être placée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, qui ne se termina que lorsque Bobby amena Sam, endormi, dans son lit.

Le petit garçon se pelotonna contre son aîné qui s'était installé à ses côtés. Le plus jeune avait le sourire aux lèvres et Dean lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement. Puis, il se tourna vers Bobby et lui adressa un grand sourire, chose qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à son frère.

« Merci beaucoup, Bobby .

-De rien, gamin. »

Dean s'installa correctement dans le lit, tout en serrant son cadet contre lui. Puis, au moment où le chasseur allait fermer la porte, il entendit :

« Bonne nuit, Bobby. »

Il sourit avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bobby fut tiré de son sommeil par la musique de son portable. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir un œil afin de voir l'heure. 6h03. Il décrocha.

« Allo ? dit-il d'un ton agressif. »

On avait pas idée de réveiller les gens si tôt.

« _Bobby_ _?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ?

-_Je te réveille ? Je te rappelle plus tard, si tu veux…_

-John ! gronda Bobby, tu m'as réveillé alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-_Je voulais savoir si les enfants allaient bien._ »

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as appelé à six heures du matin afin de savoir si tes enfants allaient bien ?

-_Oui_.

-Ils vont bien, John. Tu le sais très bien qu'ils ne craignent rien, ici.

-_Je sais._

-Mais ?

-_Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour eux._ »

Bobby se redressa dans son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, à présent.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, John ?

-_…_

-Peut-être que ce serait bien que tu sois là demain soir.

-_Pourquoi ?_

-Parce que c'est Noël.

-_Bobby, je …_

-J'ai décidé de le fêter avec Dean et Sam. D'ailleurs, si tu avais été là, tu aurais vu tes enfants heureux de simplement décorer la maison. Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça leur a fait plaisir et c'est tout ce qui compte. T'imagines tout de même que Sam a crû qu'il n'était pas assez gentil pour recevoir des cadeaux car le Père Noël ne lui en avait jamais apporté ?

-_…_

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire passer un Noël correct, John ? C'est un enfant tout de même.

-_Désolé._

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser mais devant le petit. Et, devant Dean aussi. Tu devrais vraiment venir, John. Je suis sûr que tu serais heureux de voir les enfants aussi joyeux.

-_Je te tiendrais au courant, Bobby. Merci en tout cas de t'occuper d'eux._ »

Et, après un dernier salut, Bobby raccrocha. Il se leva difficilement et descendit au salon pour prendre une tasse de café.

* * *

Bobby grogna lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui monter dessus. Un rire résonna avant que la chose en question ne lui saute sur le ventre. Le chasseur ouvrit un œil pour voir la petite frimousse de Sam où était placardé un grand sourire tandis qu'il continuait de jouer au cheval sur son ventre.

« Sam… »

Soudain, le cavalier disparut et Bobby put ouvrir les deux yeux tranquillement. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était l'aîné qui était venu chercher le cow-boy. Dean le tenait sur son épaule tandis qu'il battait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de se défaire de son emprise, tout en rigolant.

« Vous avez déjeuné ? demanda Bobby.

-Non. On vient juste de se lever et je n'ai pas pu empêcher l'insecte de t'embêter, désolé.

-Suis pas un insecte.

-Désolé, Sammy, mais tant que tu ne m'auras pas dépassé, tu resteras un insecte. »

Sam croisa ses petits bras dans le dos de Dean. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Dean amenait son fardeau jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'installa sur une chaise avec des coussins en-dessous de ses fesses. Sam ne décroisa pas ses bras même quand son aîné lui mit son bol de céréales devant lui.

« Sam !

-Quoi ?

-Mange !

-Suis pas un insecte. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de lui rétorquer :

« Je sais, Sammy. C'était pour plaisanter. Allez, mange !

-Sûr ?

-Oui. »

Sam sourit grandement avant de prendre une cuillère de céréales et de la mettre dans sa bouche. Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Bobby vint les rejoindre afin de prendre une autre tasse de café.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout mais surtout, de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée.

* * *

La maison était plongée dans le calme mais Bobby savait très bien pourquoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui indiquait 13 heures 45.

_C'est l'heure de la sieste._

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers la chambre des garçons, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait y trouver. Cependant, même en le sachant, il ne put se retenir de sourire. Sam était en train de dormir, la tête sur le ventre de son frère qui regardait la télévision tout en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était de cette façon que Sam se sentait rassuré. Tout était dans le contact et dans la présence de son aîné surtout.

Il se rappelait l'année précédente lorsque John lui avait confié Sam pour qu'il puisse emmener Dean s'entrainer au tir. Bien évidemment, il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant ait la même attitude que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, rester sage, poser quelques questions et dormir. Mais, il en avait été tout autrement. Sam avait fini par réclamer son grand-frère qui n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, le « Bébé », car ils l'appelaient de temps à autre ainsi en plus de Sammy, s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand Bobby avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, il s'était rétracté au sol et avait pleuré encore plus. Le chasseur avait dû attendre qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par les larmes, pour pouvoir s'en occuper convenablement.

Finalement, lorsque John et Dean étaient rentrés le soir, Bobby leur avait tout raconté et ils n'avaient pas plus compris l'attitude du cadet. Puis, ce dernier était descendu des escaliers et avait sauté sur son frère tout en lui demandant de ne plus l'abandonner.

Ils leur avaient fallu du temps avant de comprendre qu'en fait, si l'aîné n'était pas dans les parages, Sam pensait immédiatement qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Si John, Bobby ou Jim comptaient beaucoup pour l'enfant, il en était vraiment autrement pour son frère. Celui-ci représentait l'univers de Sam et s'il n'était pas là, alors c'était son monde qui s'écroulait.

Et, l'inverse était juste également. John lui avait fait part d'un autre jour où c'était l'aîné qui s'était retrouvé seul chez Jim car Sam était malade et qu'il avait été obligé de l'amener voir un médecin. Juste le fait de ne pas être aux côtés de son petit-frère l'avait chamboulé pour le reste de la journée. Ces deux là étaient inséparables et le lien qui les unissait était indestructible.

Dean détourna son regard de la télévision pour fixer son oncle.

« Je comptais aller voir un ami chasseur afin de lui demander un bouquin.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller, fit Dean, je ferai attention à Sammy.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Le chasseur s'approcha de l'enfant et lui tendit son portable.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Grand maximum, une heure.

-Ok. Je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre problème.

-C'est ça. »

Il le gratifia d'un sourire avant de sortir. Il n'oublia pas de fermer la porte correctement à clés avant de monter dans son truck.

* * *

Le soir était vite arrivé. Bobby était revenu comme prévu quarante cinq minutes après être parti. Sam s'était réveillé et Dean l'avait occupé du mieux qu'il pouvait.

À présent, ils étaient tous attablés et le plus jeune faisait part de son impatience de voir si le Père Noël aura pensé à lui.

Bobby avait du mal à le calmer mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux que le bonhomme ait retrouvé sa tchatche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'aîné qui buvait littéralement toutes les paroles de son frère. Il plaçait même quelques remarques avant de rigoler.

Le chasseur regretta que leur père ne soit pas là car il aurait pu voir combien ses enfants étaient heureux comme ils ne l'ont pas été depuis des lustres. Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus en souhaitant que cette joie leur reste même après qu'ils soient entrés définitivement dans la chasse.

* * *

Le jour de Noël arriva bien trop vite au goût de Bobby. Il se leva difficilement de son lit et descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut étonné de voir le plus jeune déjà réveillé, assis sur le canapé et en train de feuilleter un bouquin .

« Sam ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-J'arrivais plus à dormir, fit le garçon avec son regard de chiot perdu. »

Bobby se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Et Dean ?

-Il dort.

-Sammy, fit le plus vieux en s'accroupissant devant lui, je voudrais que tu ne descendes pas tant que Dean ou moi n'y est.

-Pou'quoi ?

-Parce que tu pourrais te faire mal sans qu'on le sache. Tu comprends ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Bien.

-Dis, Onc' Bobby.

-Oui ?

-C'est ce soir que le Père Noël il passe ?

-Oui, c'est ce soir. Mais, tu ne le verras pas.

-Pou'quoi ?

-Parce que le Père Noël ne passe que lorsque les enfants dorment.

-Pou'quoi ?

-Parce que lorsqu'il passe, il est très tard.

-Mais, je pourrai être toujours debout.

-Non, parce que je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas descendre lorsque ni Dean, ni moi n'y étions. Tu te rappelles ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Mais, je voulais voir le Père Noël, moi. »

Et, il fit une moue tout à fait adorable. Bobby sourit avant de dire.

« Je sais, Sammy, mais imagine si tous les enfants voulaient le voir et lui parler. À la fin de la nuit, il n'aurait pas fini de distribuer les cadeaux à tous les enfants. Tu comprends ?

-Moui'. »

Un silence se fit avant que Bobby ne déclare.

« Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner. Monte réveiller ton frère pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble. »

Le cadet ne se fit pas prier, il posa le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le canapé, et monta les escaliers en courant. Bobby secoua la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le plus jeune des enfants rire tandis que les pas résonnaient dans l'escaliers.

« De', lâche-moi.

-T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller alors que je dormais.

-J'avais faim.

-C'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus. »

Alors que l'aîné arrivait dans le salon avec son fardeau sur les épaules, il se mit à le chatouiller. Sam rigola tandis que Bobby sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Dean déposa son petit-frère sur le canapé et partit en direction de la cuisine. Le plus jeune reprit la lecture de son livre.

« Salut, Bobby.

-C'est moi qui ait envoyé Sam te chercher. »

L'aîné le regarda, étonné, avant d'aller prendre deux bols dans le placard.

« J'étais bien, moi, en train de dormir.

-Je sais, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire un effort pour être debout en cette belle journée de Noël, plaisanta Bobby. »

Dean sourit légèrement et posa les bols sur la table. Il sortit la boite de céréales et s'aperçut que son oncle avait déjà mis le lait à chauffer. Il partit dans le salon récupérer son cadet mais il stoppa net en voyant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Sam ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça dans les mains ? »

Le petit-frère détourna la tête de son livre pour fixer son frère qui avançait dangereusement vers lui. Bobby, qui avait entendu le ton de l'aîné, sortit de la cuisine.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas regarder les livres qui étaient rangés, dit Dean, la voix plus forte que d'habitude, et en arrachant le livre des mains de son cadet.

-…

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te l'expliquer ?

-De'…

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Je t'ai interdit d'y toucher, ce n'est pas pour te voir avec. »

Sam éclata en sanglots. Bobby se rapprocha et s'assit sur le canapé, à ses côtés.

« Sammy, pourquoi tu y as touché ? »

Mais, le garçon ne dit rien. Il se recroquevilla en boule, toujours en pleurs. Dean soupira longuement avant de poser sa main sur la tête de son frère.

« Sammy… Je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Il…pas… rangé…

-Quoi ?

-Il…là…, fit Sam en montrant la table basse. »

Bobby ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, il se remémora ce qu'il avait fait la veille et jura, ce qui eut pour cause un regard incompris du plus jeune et un regard noir de l'aîné. Il avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas dire de mots injurieux devant le petit.

« Pardon, souffla le chasseur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dean tout en essuyant les larmes de son cadet.

-J'ai oublié de le ranger hier soir. Je l'ai laissé sur la table.

-Bravo, Bobby. »

Ce dernier grimaça. Quand Dean le voulait, il montrait les traits de caractère de son père. Mais, il n'en fit pas la remarque car il était vrai que sur ce coup-là, il avait fait une bêtise.

Sam semblait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlaient son oncle et son frère. Celui-ci s'en apercevant lui sourit et lui tendit ses bras. Sam s'y précipita tandis que Dean raffermissait sa prise. Il lui murmura un faible pardon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il installa son petit-frère sur l'une des chaises et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui placer un bol devant lui.

Bobby vint les rejoindre. Quelques instants après, l'accident n'était plus et la joie était de nouveau là.

* * *

L'après-midi se résuma à la préparation du réveillon. Bobby s'était attelé à sa tâche vers seize heures et les deux enfants avaient voulu y participer. Pas qu'ils pouvaient être d'une grande aide mais si cela leur faisait plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dean et Sam avaient donc préparé des toasts avec du caviar pour Bobby et avec du foie gras pour eux. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient mangé quelques-uns en cours de route.

Bobby avait préparé des frites et une pintade. Les enfants avaient semblé ravi et Sam avait tenté de prendre une frite au passage mais c'était sans compter sur le chasseur et ses réflexes. Il avait réussi à substituer le plat avant qu'ils n'y touchent. Dean n'avait cessé de rigoler.

À présent, les deux terreurs se trouvaient sur le canapé car ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux de passer le réveillon dans le salon, devant la télévision. L'aîné avait un bras autour de son frère qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse.

Bobby amena le reste du repas et s'installa sur le canapé. Sam se détacha un peu de son aîné afin de pouvoir s'installer sur l'un des coussins disposés par terre, autour de la table basse. Dean en fit de même afin de ne pas en mettre partout. Alors qu'ils allaient se servir, quelqu'un frappa trois fois sur la porte d'entrée.

Les enfants regardèrent leur oncle qui n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Il se leva, tout en les prévenant de ne pas toucher au plat, et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le père Winchester derrière le battant !

« Bonsoir, Bobby, fit-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir, tout de même, fit l'autre les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis désolé. »

C'était rare que John s'excuse.

« Christo !

-Non, je ne suis pas possédé.

-Excuse-moi du peu mais tu t'es excusé. Chose que tu ne fais jamais. »

John grimaça un peu plus. Bobby le laissa entrer et il le vit retirer son manteau.

« C'est bien, tu as écouté mon conseil.

-Oui. Je me suis dit que je ne les verrais pas aussi joyeux bien souvent. Et puis, c'est le premier vrai Noël de Sam. »

Bobby lui sourit tandis qu'il lui emboitait le pas. Aussitôt entrés dans le salon que Sam s'exclama :

« Papa ! »

Et, John rigola en attrapant en plein vol son cadet avant de le serrer dans ses bras tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Cadet qui en passant avait une frite dans la bouche. Bobby fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas toucher au plat. »

Tandis que Sam le regardait avec ses yeux de chiot, Dean rigola. Mais, l'aîné n'était pas plus blanc que son petit-frère. En effet, il en avait mangé quelques-unes également.

John sourit grandement en entendant ses enfants rire. Cela lui faisait du bien car depuis la mort de Mary, il n'avait pas eu de tels moments avec eux. Aussi, il suivit Sam qui le traina jusqu'au canapé, suivi de Bobby. Ils s'installèrent et Sam retourna aux côtés de son aîné.

Aussitôt, les enfants se jetèrent sur les plats sous les regards amusés des adultes. Bien évidemment, quelques commentaires fusèrent du genre Bobby qui disait qu'il allait leur enlever la part de frites qu'ils avaient avalé durant son absence. Ce qui déclencha des indignations de la part des frères mais qui finalement, gagnèrent la bataille grâce à leur arme ultime : le regard de chiot de Sammy.

Dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures, ils venaient de finir leur part de gâteau et Sam s' endormit sur les jambes de son frère. John sourit avant de se lever et de prendre dans ses bras son cadet.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

Dean hocha la tête alors qu'il essayait de ne pas s'endormir également. Ils montèrent les escaliers et John déposa son fardeau dans le lit. Il attendit que son aîné s'installe afin de les recouvrir de la couette. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Sam se déplaça jusqu'à son frère pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Et, Dean rejoignit son cadet au pays des songes.

John leur murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de les embrasser sur le front. Puis, il ferma doucement la porte et rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Il l'aida à débarrasser la table et le remercia.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Bobby.

-D'avoir fait tout ça. Je te remercie d'avoir fait rire mes enfants.

-De rien. »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que Bobby ne disparaisse quelques instants. Lorsqu'il revint, ce fut avec deux paquets dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

-Les cadeaux de tes enfants. Que veux-tu que ce soit ? »

John le regarda surpris.

« Tu leur as même acheté des cadeaux ?

-Evidemment. Noël ne serait pas Noël s'il n'y avait pas de cadeaux. »

Le père Winchester sourit légèrement tandis que son ami partait dans la cuisine. Il revint avec des bonbons qu'il plaça dans les bottes en laine disposées près du sapin.

« Merci, vraiment, Bobby.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. De rien.

-Et, c'est quoi comme cadeaux ?

-Tu auras ta réponse demain, Winchester. Sache seulement que c'est ce qu'ils m'ont demandé.

-Ils n'ont demandé qu'un cadeau chacun ?

-Oui. Sam m'a montré un seul jouet et il a dû forcer Dean à dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.»

Puis, ils partirent se coucher. John rejoignit ses fils qui dormaient comme des bienheureux. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de son dernier-né, le lendemain matin.

* * *

La neige tombait doucement sur le sol gelé au-dehors. Sam commença à bouger dans son sommeil puis finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était le moment de découvrir s'il avait des cadeaux. Il s'extirpa des bras de son aîné et essaya de ne pas réveiller son père. Il voulut sortir du lit mais l'interdiction de Bobby lui revint en mémoire. Une moue triste apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se laissait tomber à la renverse, à sa place initiale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui ronflait comme un loir et se dit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le réveiller. Mais, il avait tellement envie de voir s'il avait reçu ce qu'il voulait. Il se mit sur son côté droit et commença à jouer avec les doigts de son aîné. Celui-ci le sentit et essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux.

« Dean ? chuchota le plus jeune. »

L'appelé renouvela son essai et réussit à voir son petit-frère qui jouait avec ses doigts, l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ? fit-il doucement, en s'apercevant que leur père dormait encore.

-Je voulais voir si j'avais eu le cadeau.

-Pourquoi t'y as pas été ?

-Onc' Bobby m'a interdit de descendre si quelqu'un n'était pas avec moi. »

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de finalement soupirer en fermant les yeux.

« Tu veux pas ? »

L'aîné fixa son jeune frère puis, sourit.

« Allez, viens. On va voir si tu as eu ton cadeau. Mais… tu n'y touches pas tant que Papa et Bobby ne sont pas là, ok ? »

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Sam fut le premier à arriver dans le salon. Il regarda sous le sapin et vit deux paquets. Il s'approcha pour voir son nom et celui de son frère marqués dessus.

« De' ! De' !

-Quoi ? fit l'autre en arrivant enfin en bas des escaliers.

-On a eu des cadeaux. »

Dean s'amusa de la réaction de son frère. Il sautait partout avant de venir finalement dans ses bras. Il sentit son cadet refermer ses bras autour de son cou et poser sa tête dans le creux que formait son cou et son épaule. Il sourit.

« De', on a eu des cadeaux.

-Je sais, Sammy.

-On est pas méchant, alors, hein ?

-Non. Si on a des cadeaux, c'est qu'on est pas méchant. »

Sam sourit avant de replonger sa tête là où elle devait être. Dean serra un peu plus son frère et finit par s'installer sur le canapé. Il prit la télécommande et alluma le poste télé. Il ne lâcha pas son petit-frère, sachant que celui-ci avait encore besoin de se rassurer du fait qu'il n'était pas méchant.

Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure mais toujours rien. Sam commença à bouger dans les bras de son frère.

« Ils en mettent du temps, Papa et Onc' Bobby.

-Ouais. Ils ont dû parler hier soir.

-Veux ouvrir mon cadeau.

-Bon. Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, on va aller les réveiller. »

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un grand sourire de son cadet qui s'empressa de se lever et de lui prendre la main pour le mener à l'étage.

Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Bobby, sur décision du plus jeune. Là, à peine la porte fut ouverte que Sam se jeta sur le lit et commença à sautiller dessus. Dean rigola alors que Bobby grognait.

« Onc' Bobby ! Onc' Bobby ! »

L'oncle ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir le plus jeune des Winchester. Il regarda son réveil, 9 heures 23, puis se redressa rapidement.

« J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

-Oui. Mais, tu n'es pas le seul. Papa dort encore.

-Et pourquoi ai-je été celui qui a été réveillé en premier ? »

Bobby attrapa dans ses bras le petit monstre qui continuait de sauter sur le lit. Sam rigola alors que le chasseur se levait. Il jeta son fardeau sur le lit et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque leur oncle fut parti, Sam redescendit du lit et prit une nouvelle fois la main de son aîné qui se laissa guider. Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il lâcha la main et se jeta sur le nouvel occupant. Il s'installa sur son ventre et commença à sauter dessus, comme le ferait un cow-boy sur son cheval. Mais, l'homme endormi se tourna et Sam tomba sur la couverture.

Dean s'avança pour voir son cadet fixer leur père avant de commencer à sautiller sur le lit. Un grognement se fit entendre mais aucune autre réaction ne se déroula. Soudain, le petit avorton fut plaqué sur le lit puis chatouillé. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, tout en rigolant, pour échapper à la torture mais c'était sous-estimer le grand chasseur qu'était John.

Cela continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Dean ne vienne en renfort à son Sam qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. C'est entortillé dans les couvertures que Bobby retrouva les Winchester.

Ils finirent par descendre et Sam se précipita sur son cadeau. Il vint sur le canapé et s'installa entre Bobby et John. Puis, il attendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sammy ?

-Que De' prenne son cadeau pour qu'on l'ouvre ensemble. »

Dean sourit et alla chercher son cadeau et s'installa sur la table basse, en face de son frère. D'un commun accord, ils déballèrent leur cadeau.

Le plus âgé des deux sourit largement en découvrant trois cassettes audio de Metallica. Il regarda son oncle et lui dit en silence « merci ».

Celui qui eut la plus forte réaction fut Sam. Le petit garçon ouvrit son cadeau à vitesse grand V et quand il vit Soji, il s'exclama :

« Onc' Bobby ! J'ai eu Soji.

-Oui, j'ai vu, Bonhomme.

-Papa !

-Je suis content, Sammy. C'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui. »

L'enfant fit un câlin à sa peluche, sous le regard attendri des autres personnes présentes. Puis, Sam releva la tête et fit un sourire à son aîné.

« De' ?

-Oui, Sammy ?

-T'as eu Metalca ?

-Metallica, Sammy, le réprimanda gentiment son père.

-Tu as eu Metallica, De' ? »

Dean hocha la tête, grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Bobby alluma la télévision alors que Sam se poussait afin de faire de la place à son aîné sur le canapé. Alors que John et Bobby parlaient dans la cuisine, Dean et Sam regardaient les images défiler dans la boite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les enfants arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Dean s'installa sur une chaise avec son walkman et ses cassettes tandis que son frère demandait à être sur les genoux de son père qui ne se fit pas prier. Bobby et John continuaient de parler de tout et de rien tandis que Sam plaçait quelques commentaires dans leur conversation. Dean rigolait doucement car il entendait tout ce qu'il disait alors que les adultes n'en tenaient pas compte, malgré les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Finalement, ce qu'il attendait arriva, Sam croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en serrant fort sa peluche et afficha une moue adorable. Dean lui sourit et il le vit alors se détacher des bras de leur père pour ensuite se poster à ses côtés. Sam lui tendit ses bras et le grand-frère le prit sur ses genoux, difficilement, car il y avait la peluche également.

John s'aperçut alors que son dernier-né avait quitté ses genoux et demanda :

« Sammy, tu veux un gâteau ? »

Mais, il ne lui répondit pas et se colla un peu plus à son frère.

« Tu sais très bien, Papa, qu'il ne faut pas ignorer Sammy.

-Pardon, Sammy.

-Méchant. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de cadeau. »

John ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Dean et Bobby éclatèrent de rire. Le Grand John Winchester s'était vu cloué le bec par un gamin de cinq ans. C'était à marquer dans le Livre des Records.

Le reste de la journée fut batailles de boules de neiges, rires et chocolat chaud. Comme le fut le reste de la semaine car John avait préféré stopper un peu la chasse pour profiter de ses enfants.

Ce premier Noël resterait inoubliable. La preuve en est que, bien des années après, Sam et Dean Winchester se souviennent encore de ce jour-là.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

_**Voilà la fin de cet OS****. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (laissez une petite review pour savoir si c'est le cas ou non).**_

_**J'en remettrai surement un autre bientôt ^^**_

_**Bonnes fêtes à vous **_

_**et pleins de gros bisous.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki**_


End file.
